


Inferno 天堂到地狱(Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>说真的，沸腾着的血池也没那么糟糕。真正倒胃口的是你身边的人。</p><p>（又，John Reese堕入地狱。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno 天堂到地狱(Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038429) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> *FRF清水无差  
> *又虐又甜，先虐再甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

说真的，沸腾着的血池也没那么糟糕。因为，你会习惯血池的臭味，习惯带着金属气息和腐烂味道的、凝滞压抑的空气。但是如果Reese站得太近，他还是会微微瑟缩一下。如果他需要趟进池子里，他得咬紧牙关。但是，这些并非不可忍受。

真正倒胃口的是你身边的人。

“这可真他妈的性别歧视啊，”Kara说，“你在外面太太平平地站着，我却被扔在池子里头。”她的口气非常镇静，一点都听不出来她正站在沸腾的血池里，血水淹没到她的脖子，原本光洁的肌肤但凡接触过池水之处全烫出了水疱。

他没有接话。他不知道怎么接。如果用言语戳伤他能给她带来宽慰，他又凭什么连这丁点宽慰都不给她呢？

不过，谁得站在池子里，以及得站多深，几乎是撞运气。血池不是没有看守，但看守的干预也是随机的。如果一个被诅咒的灵魂把另一个被诅咒的灵魂往池子里拽，有时候他们会阻止前者，另一些时候他们会把后者推进去。也许，John现在还能站在池子外真的是因为性别歧视——看守基本上都是男人。

突发奇想地，他问Kara：“要和我换吗？”

她看着他，表情闪动，充满疑惑，直到她看到他手里的武器。

Reese瞄准，一枪射在她头上。她软绵绵地倒下去。她身边的一个女人在她沉到水面以下之前接住了她瘫软的身体。

地狱里，仁慈的表现形式有点不同寻常。

**

地狱里的声音也很可怖。有个男人瞪着双眼，跪在浅水处，喘着粗气。Reese枪指他的肺部。“不准出来。”Reese说，尽管他仍不由自主地心存同情。

他记得这家伙的长相，但名字已经记不住了。一个武器贩子。Reese在纽约追着他跑了一个多月——他开着车沿途制造枪击案。Alicia Barrows；这个名字Reese倒是记得：她是因这个男人而死的第一个号码。Reese目睹她的妈妈哭泣着搂住女儿的遗体。她死于流弹。

男人的呼吸慢慢平复下来，身上的烫伤奇迹般地在愈合。他的脸皱成一团。

“现在，往里走。”Reese稳稳地端着枪指着对方。“去呀。”他垂下枪，打了个手势。他俩都还在世的时候，他一枪打在了这家伙的膝盖上，但是很显然，这并未促成对方对人生道路进行反思。有时候，在人间，给多少个第二次机会都不管用。

要是他在这里开枪射膝盖，被打中的人只能强撑着断腿站起来，或者扶着膝盖沉入沸腾的血池。人间与地狱，仁慈的表现形式或许有所不同，但残酷如出一辙。

**

“喂。”他身后的一名看守招呼他。Reese慢慢转过身，手里的武器仍指向血池。 “跟我来。”

拒绝看守是一个快捷方式，如果目的是把自己送到血池深处。Reese没有违背看守的要求。

挺诡异的。看守在空气中捏了一把，然后，他们面前出现一扇打开的门，通向一个阴凉的地方。从门中穿过的时候，Reese一度感到眩晕。

“有个人今天涤清罪孽了。是你爱的人。”看守说。这是名脸上有了皱纹的年长女性。“我们可以让你见证这一幕。你可以留下来观看。”她又朝空气了捏了一把，于是，Reese眼前出现了类似于视频的东西。

她的声音听起来很飘渺，像是从几里地之外传来的。“我走了，你自己看吧。”

屏幕上的是Harold。他呈跪姿，鲜血和尘埃从他的皮肤上剥落。他缓缓地站起来。Reese看到Harold活动着肩膀和脖子，他记忆里的粉色长条伤疤渐渐淡去，Harold的皮肤变得健康无瑕。他听到Harold如释重负的欣慰叹息。像变魔术一样，衣服凭空出现，遮蔽了Harold的身体。Finch若干西装中的一套。灰绿相间。John挺喜欢这套的。

Harold抬起头，脸上挂着泪水。他在微笑。 

影像就此定格。John死死地盯着，直到看守回来，领他出去。

**

Reese努力不去回忆那一幕。至少，努力别回忆得太频繁。理论上说，地狱是永无终结的，他在这里还要待很久很久，他可不希望他的记忆因为读取频繁而褪色。

但他现在终于向自己坦承，他一度很担心。他从没读过但丁，但是图书馆里有本薄薄的简装旧书，讲的是一个科幻小说家周游地狱的故事。他曾经努力回忆欺瞒的人会落到哪一层；他确实记不得了。*文末注

可Reese记得叛徒的下场：囚禁在冰湖里。鉴于这里是沸腾的血池，老实讲，冰湖听上去反倒是个安慰。地狱还有别的惩罚。做了什么会变成蜥蜴来着？变成一条蜥蜴，需要通过啮咬别人来恢复人身——听起来好匪夷所思。“当蜥蜴又有什么不好呢？” Reese不经意把自己的想法脱口而出。

“我相信，不好的地方在于其状态。”他身后，有个声音说，“变成蜥蜴这件事本身并不具有太大威慑力，但是如果你清楚，不管你本人意愿如何，你随时可能被变成一条蜥蜴，这就会令人心生惧意了。而且，置身该层的人都具有不把自己的命运传染给他人不罢休的品性。与其说痛苦是施加给他们的惩罚造成的，不如说是源自他们的心性。”

他缓缓回过身来。那里站着Harold，现在穿着紫色条纹西装，一丝不苟。“Harold，”他的声音嘶哑发抖，“你本来进了天堂。你本来安全了。” 

Harold眼睛里的仁善是John太久未见的品质，他几乎忘记世间还有仁善可言。"如果我不能基于自己的意愿选择离开，那么这不叫天堂，叫监牢。” （If I couldn’t leave when I chose, it wouldn’t be heaven, it would be a prison.）

“你的选择就是到这里来？”他意识到他的声音抖得厉害：出于愤怒——沸腾血池一般的愤怒。

“这里有你。”Harold拧了下眉。“再者，我想你不会以为我建议我们就此留在这里吧？”他的肩膀变得紧张。这是John看到涤罪之后的Harold以来，他第一次流露出不自在的迹象。

John怔了一下，马上回答：“我不能够跟你一起走。”他看到Harold眯起眼睛准备争辩，于是补充道：“你又有什么见鬼的法子能带我进天堂呢？”

“这有何难。我怎么到这里来，我就怎么带你去。”Harold回答。“这条路充满艰难险阻，路途迢迢。但是要离开，就必须穿越它。我还以为你仍记得这一点。” （The hard way. The long way. To go out, one must go through.）

John的枪无力地脱手落在地上。他应该拿起枪；要离开，就要用它来保护Harold。但他被血池里飞溅沸血烫出水泡的双手一时拾不起枪支。

Harold伸手去牵他，John情不自禁地抬手回握。“来吧，John。”Harold的声音温柔得与地狱格格不入。“我记得路。我们走。” 

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> *本故事设定基于Larry Niven和Jerry Pournelle的同名科幻小说，也就是文章内Reese提到的那本科幻小说。而科幻小说又是本自但丁的神曲。  
> 故事的设定是死后有三个去处：  
> 罪大恶极的进inferno，地狱。地狱里有若干场景，针对不同的罪孽。文中Reese一度很担心，不知道“欺瞒的人”会去哪一层地狱，“欺瞒的人”英文是false advisor，指为自己的利益欺骗别人的人——好比，鸟儿名字一个接一个、连挚友和未婚妻都不知道真实姓名的人。而Reese和Kara所在的血池地狱，是为伤害他人的人而设的。TAT  
> 罪孽较轻的人进purgatory，涤罪之所，又名净界，或者炼狱。死去的灵魂在那里暂时受苦，赎清罪孽，然后进入天堂。  
> 最后就是heaven了。


End file.
